


I Just Broke up with My Ex

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky is Heartbroken, Cigarettes, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, I'll tag it just in case, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partying, Physical Abuse, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, References to Depression, Slow Burn, Smoking to Cope, Sugar Daddy, alexander pierce is his stepdad, bucky broke up with brock, bucky's a trust fund baby, bucky's not, heavily inspired, if i have the patience, in short bucky is broke, let me love you by ariana grande, nat has a new roomate, nat's a good friend, sort of sugar daddy?, steve is rich, steve's a doctor, which is a bad thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bucky just broke up with his long-time abusive boyfriend, Brock Rumlow. In an attempt to heal his impending heartbreak, he drinks and drinks until he passes out on his friend Nat's couch.But when he wakes up to a tall, concerned, hot blond, he starts to think maybe it isn't the worst thing in the world.





	1. Chapter 1

_God._

 

 

As a twenty-three year old, Bucky has had his fair share of hangovers. But this one, the one he just woke up in, has  _got_ to be his worst.

 

He comes to himself slowly. He remembers Brock slapping him across the face when Bucky said he was leaving. He remembers the police being called by Brock's neighbor while Bucky packed up his bags and listened to the older man scream in his ear. He remembers being shoved against the wall, head being continuously slammed until he knew he was bleeding. Then, finally, the cops showed up and escorted his violent ex into a cop car.

 

Meanwhile, Brock screamed, "Fuck you! You're a whore! You'll be back, you fucking whore. You  _need_ me!"

 

So, naturally, Bucky had gone to Nat's house, because he was homeless, cried to her, and got so drunk he passed out on her floor.

 

Saturday mornings are busy for Nat, so he can only be grateful to her for even letting him in last night. She's a wedding planner, and most couples want to scope out venues on the weekends. He knows she had to have been gone as early as five. He pulls out his phone, squinting painfully, and types a text.

 

**JBB: Thx for the love. I'm sorry about keeping u up.**

 

Bucky barely had time to sit up before his phone buzzed with her response.

 

**NR: No problem, babe. Get some breakfast downstairs and settle in. I'll be able to spend more time tonight.**

 

Bucky doesn't deserve her. He exhales softly and stands up completely, still in his jeans and t-shirt from leaving so quickly last night. He trudges his way down the stairs, scrubbing a hand down his face before wincing and cursing softly. He had sort of forgotten about the open wounds and throbbing bruises on his face.

 

He walks into the kitchen with a big yawn, grabbing a cup and filling it with water, grimacing at the too-loud tap. He lets his head roll back and sighs, settling back only when he can tell his glass is filled.

 

He tips his head back and turns, mouth suddenly going dry even as he's dumping moisture down his throat. His eyes widen, as much as they can, at least, at who he sees.

  
He's tall, blond,  _hot_ , and has only a towel wrapped around his waist. God, that shoulder-to-waist ratio should be a crime, probably  _is_ somewhere, and Bucky wouldn't be surprised if he were just spilling water on the floor now.

 

His hair is freshly washed, he's eating some healthy looking bullshit (granola, maybe?) and his washboard abs are so mesmerizing the brunet flips from his face to his stomach every two seconds. And that face, God. The man is looking down at his granola, on the phone, so Bucky can't see his eyes. But he can tell they're incredible.

 

The guy tilts his head up just as he's letting out a soft sigh, clearly tired of listening to whoever he's on the phone with. It's then that those gorgeous (fuck, he knew it) blue eyes meet Bucky's steel grey and he tips his lips up in a smile.

 

"Hey, Ma?" he asks, and Bucky's insides turn to mush at that deep, rumbling voice. "I gotta go. Mhm. Love you, too. Buh-bye."

 

Once he hangs up and sets his phone on the table, he grins up at Bucky. "Hi, there. You must be James."  
  


 

Bucky chokes on his water and sets it down, coughing a few times before he puts a hand to his chest and breathes. "Nat's the only one that calls me that, other than my mom. People call me Bucky."

 

"Bucky?" the man asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

Bucky's cheeks heat up. "Uh, yeah. My middle name is Buchanan, and it's just... Bucky."

 

The blond smiles. "Alright, Bucky. I'm Steve."  
  


 

"Nice to meet you, Steve. A friend of Natasha's?" he assumes, returning back to basic human functions as he grabs eggs from out of the fridge.

 

"I'm actually the new roommate."

 

"Oh, shit," Bucky breathes. "I'm so sorry! Y'had to hear me do all that last night, huh? Fuck. Sorry about that."

 

Steve bit the inside of his cheek. "It's alright. You were in a tough spot."

 

"God. Did Nat tell you?" he asks, suddenly annoyed his best friend would spread his ugly business on to, well, hot guys like Steve.

 

"Some," Steve says, shrugging. "But I think I woulda figured it out with those bruises you're sportin'."

 

Bucky scowls, putting the eggs back in the fridge, his appetite disappearing. "Okay, well, nice to meet you Steve."

 

"Hey," Steve calls as Bucky turns away. He can hear the squeak of the chair being pushed backwards and he stands still, willing himself not to get angry at this strange sexy man.

 

He doesn't move until he feels Steve's body heat behind him. Then, out of sheer curiosity, he turns his head.

 

"Hm?"

 

"I need to clean your wounds."  
  


 

"Jesus, Boy Scout. I can clean my own wounds."

 

He starts again when Steve grabs his elbow, gently but strongly. "No, Nat told me to. I'm a doctor, Bucky. I don't... I think it would be better if you had medical-grade attention."

 

Bucky huffs in frustration. "I have my own family doctor, thank you very much. His name is Richard. He's nice. Now let me go, would ya? I don't need nobody feelin' sorry for me."

 

Steve releases him as per his request, but Bucky doesn't move.

 

"Let me clean 'em up, Buck. Just let me do that."

 

Bucky thinks for a moment. "Kay. But you gotta get some clothes on first."


	2. Now I'm out Here Single

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve cleans Bucky's wounds, Nat comes home, and they have a very strange movie night.

It isn't long after Steve returns from his room, now fully clothed, that he's guided onto the kitchen bar stool while the blond rummages around the cabinets, pulling things seemingly out of nowhere. Bucky waits impatiently, tapping his fingers against the counter. He huffs and puffs, slightly out of annoyance and slightly because he's trying to relieve himself of the hot ache he feels just looking at the stupid man.

 

Steve pulls a stool up in front of the brunet, grabbing an alcohol pad out of one of his many kits. Bucky is overwhelmed with the powerful chemical scent while Steve takes gentle hold of his chin, swiping the pad along Bucky's cheek. 

 

"Fuck," Bucky breathes, wincing.

 

"Sorry," Steve murmurs, and Bucky gets distracted watching Steve's lips close and purse in concentration.

 

Bucky loses track of what Steve does after that, he just watches him with dazed eyes while he works. He's good at what he does, Bucky is pretty sure, but then again he could have been stabbed and not noticed. 

 

By the time Steve finishes applying the last bandage, Bucky's eyes are drooping. After the initial sting of the alcohol, Steve has treated him with nothing but the utmost care, and Bucky might've fallen asleep right on the stool if the older man hadn't closed the first aid kit with a harsh snap. Bucky flinches and his eyes open back up just in time to see Steve sport a soft smile, as if sharing a joke with himself.

 

"You're all good, Buck."

 

Bucky clears his throat, willing himself not to fall into a puddle of shmoop. It felt so good, having a  _gentle_ touch on him for once. He hadn't had anybody touch him like that, ever. Brock had been his boyfriend from high school until now, and he would've killed whoever put a finger on Bucky. It's part of the reason Bucky loves flirting, he supposes, is that he had to play everything off as friendly.

 

"Thank you," Bucky whispers in response, licking his bottom lip and standing. "I think... I might go take a nap."

 

Steve nods a couple times, gathering his hands together in his lap. "Okay. You might, I mean. Will you eat something first?"

 

"Jesus," Bucky groans, coming back into his cocky self. "Is that what this is gonna be?"

 

Steve purses his lips and shakes his head. "Whadda ya mean, Buck?"

 

Bucky smiles, leaning against the counter. "Living with a doctor."

 

"Oh, you're  _living_ here now?" Steve asks with a wink.

 

"Shut up," Bucky laughs. "I'm homeless at the moment. My ex made me stay home all the time, y'know, be his pretty house thing. It's gonna take me a bit to get back on my feet."

 

The blond sobers up a bit, moving his hands to rest on top of the counter, inches from where Bucky is propped on his elbows. "That's okay. That's perfectly okay. I hope it isn't weird, but I'm- I'm proud of you. For leaving, I mean."

 

"Yeah, well. I was afraid he'd kill me if I didn't."

 

Bucky is absolutely serious, though he delivers the sentence with a grin to soften the blow. Steve isn't convinced but he smiles softly.

 

There's a long moment of silence before Bucky breaks it, "Yeah, Stevie, I'll eat something before I take a nap."

 

Steve grins. "Thanks, Buck."

* * *

 "James?" Natasha asks, shaking his shoulder until the brunet jolts awake. He nearly knocks Nat in the forehead, but she has quick reflexes and backs up before he has a chance.

 

"Sorry," he groans, letting out an involuntary yawn. "Sorry, jeez. What's- did I fall asleep?"

 

Nat smiles, brushing his unruly hair back with her soft hand. "Appears so. Steve made dinner. Y'wanna come down and eat? Maybe watch a movie?"

 

Bucky closes his eyes again, enjoying the ministrations as she continues. "I don't think Steve likes me very much."

 

Nat's eyebrows pull together. "What makes you think that? I came home and was given a glowing review before I even asked. He said you let him clean your wounds and you ate something when he asked you to. Seems like you're the perfect patient."

 

Bucky laughs, pushing at Natasha's shoulder. "Shut up," he grumbles. "I just... I dunno. Probably not a good look I'm sporting. Y'know, getting the shit beat out of me by the dude I slept next to every night. Having to rely on my best friend because I only really just go to school right now. I feel real bad, Nat. If there's anything that opens up, any way for me to-"

 

Nat puts a finger over his moving lips, stilling them. "That's enough, James. I won't hear any more of it. You are my family. I love having you here."

 

Bucky just smiles, giving her finger a tiny peck before she giggles and pulls away, standing up and offering a hand out for him to do the same. He takes it, standing up and stretching his arms.

 

"What's for dinner?"

 

Nat grins. "Borscht."

 

 _"Borscht?"_ Bucky asks, involuntarily letting his voice raise to high levels in excitement. "He made Borscht?"

 

Natasha continues to smile and grin. "I know. I was excited too."

 

Nat moved to America when she was ten. Bucky, however, had a Russian mother that was incredibly poor until she married his rich step-dad. The language barrier always kept his mom from knowing the fucked up things Alexander did to him. But regardless, Bucky had been appointed Nat's hall buddy in fourth grade, and he both translated and helped her learn English. They'd been inseparable ever since.

 

"Wait- How did Steve make Borscht? Is it any good? Now I'm scared."

 

Nat laughs. "C'mon, let's go. If it's no good I'll get up in the middle of the night and make some real Borscht."

 

It's only halfway down the stairs that Bucky thinks to be embarrassed about his rather frumpy outfit, but at that point, it's too late. He does feel a pang of regret when he sees Steve in a white button-up with the sleeves rolled up because, jeez,  _come on_.

 

They all sit around the small table, and it may just be Bucky's imagination, but he swears Steve is staring him down.

 

"Uhh... hi, again," Bucky mutters.

 

Steve's lips quirk up. "Hi, Buck."

 

Natasha clears her throat, inspiring the two men to fall into an easy conversation about her workday. It turns out Steve makes Borscht  _incredibly_ well, which makes Bucky ask the blond where the hell he had learned to do so.

  
"Oh," Steve says, "I travel quite a bit. I was in Ukraine for three months about a year ago to help with medicinal needs, and they taught me how to make good food in exchange. Well, kind of. It's not nearly as good as-"

 

"Russia," Bucky finishes.

 

Steve blushes. "Right."

 

"It's still really, really good,"  Bucky reassures him. "Like, probably better than my Ma."

 

"Oh, God," Steve murmurs, shaking his head and smiling into his food. "Thank you."

 

Natasha clears her throat. "Well if you two are done flirting, I'd like to watch a movie."

* * *

 

Having taken a nap almost all day, Bucky isn't even close to tired when their film reaches its halfway point.

 

"I'm retiring," Nat says, standing from her spot next to Bucky. She stretches her lean limbs before kissing Bucky's head. "I'll see you in the morning, James, don't stay up too late."

 

"Yeah, yeah," Bucky waves her off.

 

Bucky thinks she may whisper a quick, "Take care of him," to Steve, but he'll never be sure.

 

Steve pauses the movie.

 

Exasperated, the brunet turns. "That's the best part!"

 

"I know, I know, I'm just... crammed. I'm a huge guy, I can't stuff myself in this recliner for another hour and a half. Do you mind?" he asks, very clearly asking if he may sit with Bucky.

 

Blushing despite himself, Bucky nods slowly, pulling his blanket up over his mouth to cover his inevitable smile.

 

Steve sits to the right of Bucky, just where Nat was, and settles in. He verifies that the brunet is ready before pressing play again.

 

Subconsciously, Bucky inches closer and closer to the blond. First, it's to readjust his blankets, then, there's a scary part in the movie, then...

 

Bucky falls asleep on Steve's chest once he notices the blond snoring. Maybe he can convince Steve that he fell asleep first.

 

But even if he can't he hasn't felt this safe, warm, or protected in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love you. xx


End file.
